Sweet Chocolate
by heya
Summary: After the big fight Cornelia and Caleb had they can't bare to be in the same room together but can that all change over a Chocolate cake project? CxC, WxM, IXM, HxE, TxN And new characters: CxZ and TxJ.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Chocolate

A/N: This is a story me and my mate X.x.Cas.x.X made up as we are shippers CalebXCornelia. We thought of this story while making a chocolate cake. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own W.I.T.C.H or anything else except the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Heatherfield High school peace was shattered by one ear-piercing scream held by two owners.

⌠Cornelia! Caleb!■ The teacher Ms. Temple, screamed at the two children standing up in shock on what she wrote on the board, ⌠it▓s just a project, that only needs one day to be done.■

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia, Will, Irma, Haylin, Tarinee, Catherine (Cat) and Tamara (Tammy) stood outside their school, talking about who▓d they were put together with. Will, Haylin, Tarinee and Cat was happy they were put with their boyfriends and Tammy was glad as she was paired with her crush. On the other hand Cornelia and Irma were fuming with anger, Cornelia more than Irma. Cat and Tammy moved to Heatherfield two months ago and became firm friends with the gang. Both had auburn coloured hair and Green eyes, they may look alike to a lot of people but these twins surely were different. Cat was a major Tomboy, nice and very protective over her two minutes younger sister Tammy. Tammy on the overhand lived up to her red hair, with temper bigger than all the girls put together. If you were lucky enough to be on her good side you could see she was a very nice girl with the occasional temper and loud moments. Mostly directed to her not-so-secret crush, James.

⌠What are you moping about at least you get on with Martin, I on the other hand can▓t survive with Caleb around.■ Cornelia snorted.

⌠Well at least Caleb isn▓t praising you every movement poetic lovey-dovey words.■ Irma retorted.

⌠I would be happy if that happened to me.■ Cornelia replied.

⌠Uh, guys-■ Tammy got cut of when the two girls screamed at her.

⌠STAY OUT OF THIS! IT▓S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!■ Cornelia and Irma shouted in unison. They looked at each other and turned away from each other. Tammy turned the colour the exact colour of her hair.

⌠I WAS JUST GONNA ASK YOU IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT MINE AND MY SISTER▓S MANSION WITH THE REST OF US, BUT NO YOU HAD TO SHOUT AT US SO NOW YOUR NOT INVITED!■ Tammy shouted in one breath. She was about to turn into a flame if it wasn▓t for her sister, Cat.

Tammy and Cat not only was important and rich on Earth but they were princesses of the great warrior world called Tambia, where they were, like the guardians, had special powers to protect their world, their home. Catherine the goddess of Water and Earth. Which showed how calm and how Tomboyish she was. Tamara was the goddess of fire and air. Which showed her fierce temper and how creative, dreamy-like side. The two goddesses of their world kept their secret from their kingdom and their friends on Earth and in Meridian.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So that was our first chapter hope you liked it this will be on Heya▓s account only. This was also Heya▓s first story so please be nice and we hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Peace Out!

Cas and Heya. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hoped you liked our first chapter. We thought it was quite small so we're trying to make it bigger. Enjoy! Btw The W.I.T.C.H and the guys know nothng about the twins past. Also you will be able to tell who is writing which part. 

What to make?

The gang were in their pairs. Cornelia and Caleb, Will and Matt, Irma and Martin, Haylin and Eric, Tarinee and Nigel,  
Cat and Zac and Tammy and James. They all acted like this was a mission.

Objective 1: What are we going to make?

Objective 2: Get Ingredients.

Objective 3: How to make the product.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tammy and James

1:

"So what do you wanna make?" James asked Tammy.He was trying to act sensible as to avoid one of their infamous shouting matches.Like Tammy he had a not-so-secret crush on her ( meaning all the guys knew about it , like all the girls knew about Tammy ).

"Gee, you finally asked for my opion." Tammy said sacasticly .

"LOOK LAKE IM JUST TRYING TO BE NICE AND FORGET ABOUT MY CRUSH ON YOU FOR ONE DAY!" James shouted into the now silent classroom . "oh shit" he muttered before clamping a hand over his mouth ."um Tammy..?" James muttered.

"Uh I'm just, uh gotta um go to the bathroom."Tammy stuttered out and ran out the door. Cat looked at James and winked at him before running after her sister.

5 minutes later Tammy and Cat came back in the room , where Tammy slowly crossed the room to where James still sat , and kissed him sweetly on the lips .The class applauded and whistled .

" so what are we going to make ? James ? "Tammy asked but James was to dazed to do anything but sit there dazed and with a huge grin on his face .

" Fine we will just make my favourite hyperactive cake : COFFEE CAKE !!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat and Zac

1:

"Hey Cat, what da ya wanna make?" Zac asked Cat as he wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her arms round his neck.

"Oh I dunno, you choose." She replied.

"Let's make your infamous butterfly cakes, there so nice when you make them." Zac flirted. Cat giggled and let go of him as he did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarinee and Nigel

1:

"I was wondering if we could make a victorian sponge cake, there easy and simple and serious too." Nigel suggested.

"Sounds fine by me." Tarinee replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haylin and Eric

1:

"HEY ERIC WAT DO YA WANNA MAKE " A hyperactive Haylin asked her boyfriend , then replying before he had time to answer .  
"I WANNA MAKE A JAM ROLY POLY , COS I LOVE JAM!!!!!!!"

" What ever floats your boat hay (We don't mean Heya btw)"Said Eric , who was quite used her hyperactivness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Irma and Martin

1:

"So Irma my love what does your lovelinss want to make ?" A estatic Martin said ( he was happy cos he got to be partnered with the girl of his dreams)

"I think Im gonna puke " muttered Irma , now Irma knew that Martin would do anything for her including eat his most hated vegtable .

"How about we make a carot cake !"Irma yelled ,then watched with glee as Martin turned green .  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Matt

1:

"Will we are not making a Frog cake! You may like them but no-one else does!" Matt told Will.

"But there cool!"Will Reasoned.

"No! We'll, we'll, um we'll make muffins" Matt decided.

"Fine!"Will agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia and Caleb

1:

Cornelia and Caleb sat in silence. Far away from each other as possible watching the others decide on what they would make.  
The silence was only broken when cornelia sighed when she watched Tammy kiss James,' Uh I'll do anything to be kissed like that again, to be loved again but noo Caleb had to go back to stupid Meridean.' Cornelia thought to herself.

"Ugh, this isn't going anywhere what should we make?" Cornelia asked.

"Dunno what do you wanna make?" Caleb asked.

"Dunno what do you wanna make?" Cornelia repeated.

"Dunno what do you wanna make?"Caleb asked again a little louder.

"I DON'T KNOW I ASKED YOU FIRST, SO WHAT DO YOU WANNA MAKE?" Cornelia by this time shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DO YOU WANNA MAKE!?" Caleb sceamed, by this time the whole class was looking at them.

"I WANNA MAKE A CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Cornelia shouted again.

"FINE WE'LL MAKE A CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Caleb reasoned. Caleb and Cornelia looked at each other surprised that they agreed on something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2: For All

Heatherfield Mall

The gang walked into the massive building. Even though the twins had been there for two months they already knew their way around the mall (Thanks to their endless money that there 'dad' and 'mum' work.) The girls were long gone leaving the boys to there own conversation . The hot topic was James and Tammy's kiss .

"So its up to us to get the ingrediants then ?"Mat the ever sensible one said .  
"proberly Cornys idea " Calab muttered darkly .A thump from behind them told them that their very own dolly daydream had just bumped into a lamp post .All of them tried to suppress their laughter .

" Come on James , I know youve been dreaming about Tammy kissing you from the moment you met her but now is not the time "  
Nigel (the first to recover ) said as James got up and dusted himself of . James who was embaressed just started of to the nearest supermarket with the rest of the boys following him , well almost all of the boys . Martin had run off to find Irma who still had the shopping list .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N : we would like to dedicate this chapter to our first reviewer CCRox4Eva thanks to the awesome review , in the week or so we wil update it with more CxC with abit of IxM . ( and everyone else ) Hope you enjoyed ,and will reveiw soon we love to hear from you all with your suggestion on it . More chocolaty fun comin up

Peace Out ! XxcasxX and Heya


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 2 : Making the cakes !

The gang was back at school where , Miss Temple told them to start making their cakes, she split the class into two groups: Cat and Zac, Tammy and James, Cornelia and Caleb,  
Francis and Frank, Rebecca and George, Ashley and Ryan, Emma and Karl and Daniella and Luke where in the first group. Tarinee and Nigle, Irma and Martin, Haylin and Eric,  
Will and Matt, Lauren and Lee, Millie and Jeran, Katie and Ben, Jade and Sam and Lineol and Haylie where in the second group. The first grouped stayed where they were. While the second group went to the cooking room behind them. With the second group Miss Temple followed them in and told them the rules.

"Right class preheat your ovens to gas mark 5 and then you may begin. I'll be going to the other class now and explaning the rules to them, remember wash up the things you use after your done with them I want the room looking like this when I come back! Now any questions?" Miss Temple asked, straight away Ben's hand flew up. "Yes Ben?" Miss Temple asked.

"If I turn the oven right up can I burn Katie's hair?" Ben asked. Miss Temple, as well as the rest of the class, looked at him wierdly.

"No Ben and because you asked you may get a detention after school!" Miss Temple barked at ben then turn quickly on her heel and out of the classroom, Ben's face fell from excited to sad in a matter of moments. The clas remained silent, occasionaly telling the partners if they could something for them, for thirty minutes. During this time Irma and Martin had remained silent in till now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Irma screamed loud enough for the whole school to hear. Martin looked scaredat what he just did to 'his' beloved Irma.  
Irma removed the flour that Martin put over her from her eyes. Everyone in the room was waiting for her outburst to come especially her friends and Martin. Martin saw the glare that she was shooting him and decided to go round the counter behind her friends ready to run out off the classroom.

"Sorry Irma, please don't kill me, i-it wa-was an acc-ident!" Martin wailed. Instead off the outburst from Irma that the whole classroom was preparing for, Irma just looked at Martin and started luaghing so hard she got tears in her eyes. Soon the rest of the class started laughing. Will, Matt, Tarinee, Nigel, Hay-lin and Eric tryed to surprese their laughter behind their hands while smirks where on their faces looking at each other knowily. The rest of the lesson went on without another major 'crisses'But the other class, well now that was another story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N We know this is a really, really short chapter but it's just a filler chapter. Please R&R! And more REAL adventure well romance will happen in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Heya peeps we are back (we hope) for good , we know its been forever but stuff happens and yeah , anyway we have 4 hou

A/N : Heya peeps we are back (we hope) for good , we know its been forever but stuff happens and yeah , anyway we have 4 hours to do this chapter so hopefully we will make it long and IT WILL be posted . Heya

Yo yeah like she said blah, blah, blah. What was I gonna say? Ummmmmmmmmmmm……… I kinda deleted our plan so yeah hehe. And this year is gonna be really busy for us sigh anywho enjoy the story and please review!! – Cas.

It was group 2s turn to cook, and everyone was apprehensive about it (A/N: Heya's using big words oh lala – Cas). Caleb and Cornelia still weren't talking to each other after their surprising agreement. Everyone was quietly getting on with what they had to do, well that is almost everyone. There had been a few ahem mishaps. Tammy was so impatient for her cake to cook that she was burning the cactus plant by her seat, when it was starting to shrivel up and smoke Cat noticed before anyone else and put it out with her water skills, then fixed the plant with her Earth powers. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief when it turned back to normal.

Tammy just told James that she was pregnant with another baby she told him that she had 1 already called Terrance Theodore the 3rd and that the father was the King of Timbuktu. The baby also had bright luminous pink hair (A/N this is what Heya has been saying round school recently just thought to tell you where the idea came from). All heads turned when they heard a thump on the floor. James lay sprawled out on the hard concrete floor.

Just kidding! Back to the story!

Everyone was bored just hanging around waiting for their cake to finish cooking so some of the bad boys in the class decided to liven things up with a flour fight. Flour went flying everywhere Tammy, James, Cat and Zac were fighting each other while Cornelia had hid behind Caleb. Caleb liked the feeling of having to protect her again, like before. Even if it is just a flour fight.

Everyone froze in the middle of the fight smelling something awful; everyone apart from the gang (Girls + Boys) fled the room. They all looked towards the bin. Blunks head popped out eating a banana skin.

"Girls come quick trouble in Meridian" he garbled out. The girls looked at each other.

That's it for now was gona try and make it longer but we kinda got distracted hehe, will another chap soon but we hungwy, Peace out

Heya & Cas


End file.
